1. Field of the Invention
The field of tee invention is regeneration of coked cracking catalyst in a fluidized bed.
2. Description of Related Art
Catalytic cracking is the backbone of many refineries. It converts heavy feeds into lighter products by catalytically cracking large molecules into smaller molecules. Catalytic cracking operates at low pressures, without hydrogen addition, in contrast to hydrocracking, which operates at high hydrogen partial pressures. Catalytic cracking is inherently safe as it operates with very little oil actually in inventory during the cracking process.
There are two main variants of the catalytic cracking process: moving bed and the far more popular and efficient fluidized bed process.
In the fluidized catalytic cracking (FCC) process, catalyst, having a particle size and color resembling table salt and pepper, circulates between a cracking reactor and a catalyst regenerator. In the reactor, hydrocarbon feed contacts a source of hot, regenerated catalyst. The hot catalyst vaporizes and cracks the feed at 425 C.-600 C., usually 460 C.-560 C. The cracking reaction deposits carbonaceous hydrocarbons or coke on the catalyst, thereby deactivating the catalyst. The cracked products are separated from the coked catalyst. The coked catalyst is stripped of volatiles, usually with steam, in a catalyst stripper and the stripped catalyst is then regenerated. The catalyst regenerator burns coke from the catalyst with oxygen containing gas, usually air. Decoking restores catalyst activity and simultaneously heats the catalyst to, e.g., 500 C.-900 C., usually 600 C.-750 C. This heated catalyst is recycled to the cracking reactor to crack more fresh feed. Flue gas formed by burning coke in the regenerator may be treated for removal of particulates and for conversion of carbon monoxide, after which the flue gas is normally discharged into the atmosphere.
Catalytic cracking is endothermic, it consumes heat. The heat for cracking is supplied at first by the hot regenerated catalyst from the regenerator. Ultimately, it is the feed which supplies the heat needed to crack the feed. Some of the feed deposits as coke on the catalyst, and the burning of this coke generates heat in the regenerator, which is recycled to the reactor in the form of hot catalyst.
Catalytic cracking has undergone progressive development since the 40s. The trend of development of the fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) process has been to all riser cracking and use of zeolite catalysts.
Riser cracking gives higher yields of valuable products than dense bed cracking. Most FCC units now use all riser cracking, with hydrocarbon residence times in the riser of less than 10 seconds, and even less than 5 seconds.
Zeolite-containing catalysts having high activity and selectivity are now used in most FCC units. These catalysts work best when coke on the catalyst after regeneration is less than 0.1 wt %, and preferably less than 0.05 wt %.
To regenerate FCC catalysts to these low residual carbon levels, and to burn CO completely to CO2 within the regenerator (to conserve heat and minimize air pollution) many FCC operators add a CO combustion promoter metal to the catalyst or to the regenerator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,600 and 4,093,535, which are incorporated by reference, teach use of combustion-promoting metals such as Pt, Pd, Ir, Rh, Os, Ru and Re in cracking catalysts in concentrations of 0.01 to 50 ppm, based on total catalyst inventory.
As the process and catalyst improved, refiners attempted to use the process to upgrade a wider range of feedstocks, in particular, feedstocks that were heavier, and also contained more metals and sulfur than had previously been permitted in the feed to a fluid catalytic cracking unit.
These heavier, dirtier feeds have placed a growing demand on the regenerator. Processing resids has exacerbated four existing problem areas in the regenerator, sulfur, steam, temperature and NOx. These problems will each be reviewed in more detail below.